In an IP network managed by a service provider, troubleshooting may be needed under circumstances where a consumer experiences an issue with transport of IP data between, for example, a VoIP (Voice over IP) terminal unit of the consumer and a destination VoIP terminal unit, or gateway to circuit-switched telephony network. Currently in IP networks such as this, service providers have no substantive means to readily diagnose the source(s) of the transport quality problem. Moreover, the user terminal equipment units provide no such means either.